1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an apparatus for ejecting liquids, an ejection detection apparatus, and an ejection detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for ejecting liquids including an ejection detection apparatus which detects ejection status of a liquid ejection head (liquid droplet ejection head) is known in the related art.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-097642 discloses an ejection detection apparatus which ejects liquid droplets onto an electrode board from a head in order to detect ejection Or non-ejection by measuring electrical change when the liquid droplets land on the electrode board.
In the above described ejection detection apparatus, when detecting the ejection status by landing the liquid droplets onto the electrode board, a short circuit may occur via columnar liquids (liquid column) between the electrode board and the head due to fluctuation of a gap between the electrode board and the head, and a length of the liquids (droplets) ejected from a nozzle.
When the short circuit of the head and the electrode board occurs, a high voltage supplied to the electrode board is applied to the head. As a result, ejection abnormality occurs and reliability of the ejection detection decreases.